Catalytic synthesis of internal olefins has been effected by several methods. Cracking of aliphatic hydrocarbons generally yields a mixture of olefinic types. Oligomerization of light olefins, such as ethylene or propylene typically leads to a mixture, including branched chains particularly when employing olefins higher than ethylene. Neither method yields regio- or stereo-selective products. Isomerization of 1-alkenes (e.g., to 2-alkenes) has been made regioselective but typically yields mixtures of cis and trans stereoisomers. Reduction of acetylenes generally leads to cis internal olefins.
There is a need for specifically oriented olefins, particularly trans-internal olefins, in selective syntheses as, for example, in the preparation of biologically active agents. Filling such a need will almost certainly require highly specific catalytic agents.